Exploration and Discovery
by beepette
Summary: This is Erotic story about Renesmee exploring her sexuality and Jacob learning to accept things that may come.
1. Chapter 1

Turning over the sun beamed in on her face, her brilliant eyes were on the male half-naked in the bed right next to her, smiling as she heard his snores fill the room, she slipped out of the bed, her feet tapping the floorboards as she slowly stood. "My Wolf." she whispered looking back at the man, stepping closer to the full length mirror, her brown waved hair cascading over the perky breasts, and her smooth pale skin slightly sparking from the sun. Her hand reached up to the mirror and her fingers ran over the face that stared back at her, a mixture of her Mother and Father, but that brown eyes, they were her Mothers, and she would always cherish that, for she was Renesmee Cullen, daughter to Edward and Isabella Cullen. She could hear his breath going from an deep and even one to a more shallow uneven one, must be another nightmare again. Turning her head the direction of the bed, she could see him stirring when finally his eyes opened and he sat up right.

"Jacob." she would whisper softly to him, approaching the bed extremely carefully, she would take his hand gently, Jacob seemed to melt at her touch and calm just seeing she was alright, but as he felt her skin against his the vivid memories from the first night they finally made love flooded his thoughts, how she saw it, even Jacob could not help but feel his own member swelling.

"Nessie." Jacobs voice whispered back hoarsely, and suddenly her lips were pressed against his, their bodies suddenly tangling together to embrace the love they shared. Her fingers caught his hair with a small tug and her other hand had already made it under the covers and to the erection he held for her, as they both broke the kiss just to gaze into each other's eye's both held passion, fire, and desire. It was intense and heated, her hand stroked him slowly at first, and then her hand tightened just a little, she was smiling brightly at him, proud that she had been able to have this effect on him, happy to be able to share so much of her life with him.

As Renesmee's lips began to place light, soft and sweet kisses on his collarbone travelling down his chest, the hand that was in his hair was pushing on his chest to get him to lay down, because she appeared to be hungry and it seemed that even food couldn't even cure the growing need to be filled with him. They had only recently began to enjoy the more erotic side of their relationship, so much was still new to both him and her, and only now had she been starting to experiment in her sexual endeavours.

Finally her full pink lips had reached their destination, and just to surprise him, she placed her lips carefully over the tip and instead of taking it slow, before he could even let out a whimper in excitement she had pushed her lips over him and taken him into her mouth as far as she could. Even Jacob could not contain himself from the highly arousing surprise he had received from his Nessie.

"Oh Nessie." he could not help but shout loudly, but Renesmee only got the more encouraged from hearing his voice, it just made her go more, upon reaching her gag reflex, her hand wrapped around his cock, just a little before it, pleased she could take some much of him in. Pulling back just to study the throbbing cock that was in her hand, the veins in it bulging, the ball sac moving and adjusting the temperature. Taking one ball into her hot little mouth, she gave the smallest suck, increasing the grip on his penis, just like the cock ring's she had discovered. Pulling away just to watch it move again, her nose wrinkled and the sweetest giggle escaped her lips.

"Your balls fascinate me." she finally admitted to him, and upon catching his gaze, all he could do was grin at her, but the look seemed concentrated.

"Nesse, you do not have to do this." he reminded her, but the small crease in her forehead showed and her mouth kissed the tip of his prick before swallowing him again, this repeated, the slow but steady movements, pulling back to the rim of his head, flicking her tongue around it clockwise and then sinking back down on it, then as she came back up the second time her tongue would circle the head anti-clockwise. But ever so often as she lifted her head up his shaft, she would suck extremely hard on him, slipping right off of his head with a 'Pop' sound. It had seemed that she was down there for at least an hour or so before she could hear his moans getting louder and louder, but she heard his heart beating faster. Finally when he was on the brink of orgasm, one hand caressed his balls, massaging them softly and careful not to hurt the sensitive sack. Finally as his cock throbbed in her mouth and his hands gripped the bed, he could not help but to buck his hips a little more into her mouth, pushing her lips from the rim of his head further down his shaft, the hot white semen spurting in pulses from inside his ball sac to her tongue. Once she could feel he was finished, she would come away from him still with the hot liquid in her mouth, letting it slide over her taste buds before finally making him watch her swallow it.

Jacob watched and his face fell when he looked over her shoulder to see the clock, but the goofy looking grin on his face. Renesmee's head turned to look at the clock and she too knew why his face had fallen somewhat, it was that time in which he had to go to work.

"Jacob can't you?" Renesmee was cut off by him kissing her softly on the lips and holding her close to his fiery flesh.

"Tonight baby, I will take you out, somewhere special." his voice it was that nice husky and beguiling tone he had used so many times before, but each time, her vagina betrayed her. "I can smell your wetness from here Nesse." her face nuzzled his for a moment before pulling back, her hands wrapped around her stomach and looking at him with her best puppy dog eyes, but Jacob just whimpered a little and looked hurt.

"No, please don't, no, don't be sad." her voice sounded panicked for an instant before her legs had lifted her up a little to kneel over him and place small kisses all over his face. "I understand that you need to work, I do Jacob, I really do!" her voice cried out lightly to him.

"I know, it's hard to pull myself away from you when you pout and those eyes, I just couldn't." Jacob sounded defeated as he finally did get up and got ready for work, leaving a very horny Renesmee laying on the black silk bedsheets and under the red silken blanket, at least she could get some more sleep in before she had to actually do anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee had awoken once more but in the hours approaching midday, but by the time she had actually risen and driven away from her small home with Jacob, it was closer to lunchtime. As she got out, her legs in thin pants, and her hair down, flowing around her shoulders, a white halter top and those high heels which Jacob said he went crazy for. As she walked along the street, Daddies credit card sitting tight in her purse, she could not help but wander what they would say if they saw what she brought with the money they let her use, it wasn't like Jacob couldn't provide for her, but soon enough she would have full control of her own money, and technically it was what she earns from various investments in her name.

"Miss Cullen." the voice came from the desk area. "Can we get you a glass of anything, water? Coffee? Tea even?" the middle aged women asked her in a rather hasty manner. All Renesmee could do was look in the direction to see the red head smiling brightly at her, and even caught her look at the purse she held close to her. Licking her lips slowly and thinking before making a decision, her eyes flickered about the store seeing a blonde, and a brunette, and she could hear someone else in the back. As she pushed her brown hair aside, she would look to the one who greeted her, the eyes ran over the name tag as her feet moved forward.

"Patrice is it? How about we start with some water." Renesmee spoke clearly, she spoke with confidence, something her Aunt Alice had taught her, never go into a shop looking without purpose, or it was something along those lines. As Renesmee kept walking, she handed her purse to the blonde female as the brunette began to pull out her tape. Coming right over, she looked worried and seemed like she wanted to talk, but it was as if she could not get the words out.

"Right through to the change rooms Miss Cullen, I will make sure my staff bring you anything you want." Patrice said to her bringing a tray with iced water and a glass on it, as she placed the tray down on the table making sure Renesmee followed her into the back where the dressing room was. As Renesmee sat down on the chair pouring herself a glass of water, her throat felt the cooled water slipping down and quenching her thirst slowly and then all she had to do was point. Jacob loved silky things, and the silken purple corset might just be the trick. The brunette rushed close to her and held the tape out, trying to stammer something out, but it was no use, feeling bad that she had that kind of effect on people, Renesmee automatically walked into the dressing room and began to undress until she was in nothing but the panties she wore that day. The brunette shyly came in and took her measurements, though her hands were shaking slightly and she tried not to look at Renesmee's breasts, once and a while she got a little flustered, very promptly she left. Knowing when these places could be like, pulling on the halter top left her somewhat covered.

"Anything silky, whatever colours you have." Renesmee spoke softly to the blonde and brown haired female, seeing them jump to the job, her ass felt the cold cushion as she sat down, sipping at her water. Soon enough the female had brought in an array of colours and in different things, silken of course, corsets, bras, thong's and even some robes.

"Good job." she complimented them but the third, unseen younger looking sales woman came out from behind a curtain, chatting to some older looking female.

"Belinda, Maggie, take care of Mrs White. I will help Ms Cullen from here." she was kind and it seemed like the other two females were more than happy to leave us being in the change rooms. Looking at the newest female, not known by name, I could see her name tag read 'Tahlia' on it. Her body was toned, but rather curvy and she was not the tallest woman around.

"Tahlia?" my voice seemed to change a little as I looked at Tahlia with curious eyes, she looked nice, the dark blonde hair framed her face, and those green eyes, they were alluring. The very professional looking outfit she wore, betrayed all her glorious curves to anyone's eyes, and currently, between Renesmee's own thighs, a warm ooze happened. Renesmee was getting aroused just by the look of the female, she loved her Jacob, but why was she so turned on, was it inexperience?

"Yes Ms Cullen, how about we start you off in this lovely electric blue corset, and thong comes with a garter belt, you can purchase some nice stockings as well." Tahlia approached Renesmee and it was quite the scene, Renesmee just took the outfit and walked into the change room to try and make sense of what just happened.

Some time after the antagonising interaction with the female known as Tahlia, Renesmee had picked the things she was taking home and now she was mid change, just standing there is her panties trying to rid herself of the thoughts she was having, but if that wasn't hard enough she could smell the excitement on Tahlia as well. Suddenly Tahlia slipped into the change room with her, one hand covering Renesmee's mouth and the other cupping a breast, Renesmee's back was sitting smug against her chest. Tahlia's breath was hitting Renesmee's neck gently and as Renesmee watched them both in the full length mirror, she could see the sparkles in Tahlia's lip gloss, the slight blush in her cheeks and worse, the throbbing of the artery in her neck, pulsating the blood around her body. Tahlia shifted her weight slightly, and Renesmee did not fight how Tahlia was trying to puppeteer her.

Turning slowly, and looking right into the saleswoman's eyes, the scent of sex coming from in between Tahlia's thighs and filling Renesmee with the need to taste it, and to delight in the joys of the female form. Slipping against the mirror, Renesmee's back felt the heat radiating from Tahlia and it seemed like a lifetime before she was finally touched again, her skin tingling in the wake of the path Tahlia's fingers had taken. Running from Renesmee's cheekbone, down the nape of her neck, slipping over collarbone, and even as she moved skillfully Renesmee could feel Tahlia's fingers trembling. Gasping as Tahlia's fingers still glided over her flesh, lingered as they drew a soft line right in between her breasts, straight down to her belly buttom and then without Renesmee able to anticipate, Tahlia's hand had already slipped into her panties, and pushed themselves into her dripping wet vagina.

"Tight." Was all Tahlia whispered in Renesmee's ear breathlessly, pushing a little around the walls as if exploring for the sweet spot, and the thumb just nudging and massaging the rhythmical clitoris which was now swollen and hot. Renesmee tried to stay quiet, she tried to push her off, but even though her head was screaming at her, she could not do anything but shamelessly spread her legs more and push her body closer to Tahlia's. With that movement alone, Tahlia knew she had gotten her permission, and kept going, moving the fingers in and out, curling just as she reached the end, hitting that blissful spot inside of Renesmee. Moaning ever so softly right into Tahlia's ear, the whole of her core was being shaken, her Jacob would be hurting, he would be mad, but this, it was what she wanted, she craved it, she needed it.

But even as the pleasuring went on, it was stopped all so quick as well, feeling the chaste kiss on her lips, seemingly filled with promises and endings. Tahlia had fixed herself up, as if knowing that the store manager would come check, as if she knew that Renesmee's items were ready to be paid for and were packed. Pulling her clothing on quickly, she could do nothing to relieve the tension in her body, she could do nothing but purchase her lingerie and rush out to the car to go home.


End file.
